thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Filip Forsberg
| birth_place = Östervåla, Sweden | team = Nashville Predators | league = NHL | former_teams = Leksands IF | position = Centre | shoots = Right | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 2 | weight_lb = 212 | ntl_team = Sweden | draft = 11th overall | draft_team = Washington Capitals | draft_year = 2012 | career_start = 2010 | career_end = }} Filip Forsberg (born Carl Filip Anton Forsberg on August 13, 1994) is a Swedish professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for the Nashville Predators of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Washington Capitals in the first round (11th overall) of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Filip had standout performances at both the 2011 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament, Breclav, Czech Republic and World U18 Championships Tournament, Brno, Czech Republic where he was a member of the silver medal winning Team Sweden. At World Juniors in Brno he was also selected Best Forward of the tournament. In final rankings done by NHL Central Scouting, he was the highest rated European forward available in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. He was selected 11th overall in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft by the Washington Capitals. On July 13, 2012, while attending his first Capitals development camp, Filip signed a three-year entry level contract. He was returned to his former club, Leksands IF, on loan for the duration of the 2012–13 season. Filip again improved upon his season totals for the third consecutive year to finish with 33 points in 38 games to help Leksand gain promotion to return to the Swedish Hockey League for the following season. On April 3, 2013, he was unexpectedly traded by the Capitals to the Nashville Predators in exchange for Martin Erat and Michael Latta. With his Swedish season completed, Filip was recalled from his loan and made his NHL debut towards the end of the lockout-shortened 2012–13 season, becoming the third-youngest player to suit up for the Predators in a 3–0 loss to the Detroit Red Wings on April 14, 2013. On October 8, 2013, Filip scored his first NHL goal against Niklas Backstrom of the Minnesota Wild. He finished the 2013–14 season with five points (one goal and four assists) in 13 games played with the Predators in addition to 34 points (15 goals and 19 assists) in 47 games played with the American Hockey League (AHL)'s Milwaukee Admirals. On January 22, 2015, he was named to the 2015 NHL All-Star Game in Columbus, replacing the Pittsburgh Penguins' Evgeni Malkin, who pulled out of the game due to injury. In the 2015 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Filip became the youngest Nashville Predator to score a playoff goal in franchise history and also recorded the first playoff hat trick in franchise history in the first round against the Chicago Blackhawks. He was voted to the postseason NHL All-Rookie Team for the 2014–15 season. During the 2015–16 NHL season, Filip continued to surpass franchise milestones, recording 2 natural hat tricks in a 4-day span, the shortest time period between natural hat tricks since 1987–88. He also became the youngest Predator to record a regular season hat trick & the first player in Predators history to record multiple hat tricks in a single season. Filip also led the team in scoring for the second consecutive year and set a new career high (64) in points and goals, with 33. His 33 goals tied the Predators franchise record. In March 2016, he was named to Sweden's 2016 World Cup of Hockey roster. On June 27, 2016, he agreed to a six-year contract worth $36 million to keep him in Nashville through the 2021–22 season. In late February of 2017, Filip scored back-to-back hat tricks against the Flames and Avalanche, making him the first player in Predators history & the first NHL player in over seven years to accomplish the feat. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International Accolades Personal Life Filip was born to Carina Dahlberg and Patrik Forsberg. He has a younger brother, Fredrik, who plays hockey in the Leksands IF organization. At birth, he was named Carl Filip Anton Forsberg, although he is referred to by his second name "Filip." Category:1994 births Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Leksands IF player Category:Milwaukee Admirals players